1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, in particular to internal combustion engines that can be operated in a scavenging operating mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve engine efficiency in partial load operation, the displacement of internal combustion engines is continually being reduced. The loss of power connected therewith is compensated by providing charge devices that provide fresh air to the internal combustion engine under increased charge pressure. In particular when exhaust gas turbochargers are used as charging devices, deficits result during the rapid buildup of load required to ensure a good torque characteristic of the vehicle for rapid accelerations. These disadvantages can be compensated by a scavenging operating mode in which fresh air is flushed through the cylinders through a valve overlap of the opening phase of the intake valves and the opening phase of the exhaust valves. This results in a higher engine torque and a better operating point of the exhaust gas turbocharger, by increasing the conveyed mass flow.